


【中文翻译】Everybody's gotta live (and everybody's gonna die)

by Wadeye



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: A declaration of love to John David Washington and Robert Pattinson, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Denial of Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Pining, Red String of Fate, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadeye/pseuds/Wadeye
Summary: 在俄罗斯的那一天后已经过去了很多年，然而主角的脑海里却始终想着尼尔。直到在伦敦的某一天。忽然间一切都落到了实处。又或者说，主角和尼尔的“第一次”见面。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 7





	【中文翻译】Everybody's gotta live (and everybody's gonna die)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everybody's gotta live (and everybody's gonna die)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275078) by [JohnMyBeloved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnMyBeloved/pseuds/JohnMyBeloved). 



> 作者注：  
> （文名取自Love的《Everybody's gotta live》）（译者注：是电影《乔乔兔的异想世界》中的插曲）
> 
> 这纯粹是自我放纵下的产物。  
> 以及，我给主角起了个名字：詹姆斯。
> 
> 希望大家喜欢！

_“_ _对我来说，我认为这是一段美丽友情的_ _结束_ _。_ _”_

_“_ _但对我来说，这还只是个开始？_ _”_

_“_ _我们的确有所作为。你会喜欢的。_ _”_

随着一阵剧烈的颤抖，他猛然从梦中惊醒，砂砾摩擦皮肤的感觉仍挥之不去，鼻息间残留着炸药的刺激气味。他坐起身，瞥向放在床头柜上的时钟，红色数字鲜明亢奋。噩梦在他肩上构筑的沉重压力裂解松弛。

那究竟算是个噩梦，抑或只是普通梦境？如果那是他的一段记忆，还能称得上是两者其一吗？那股无力地放手让尼尔面对必然死亡的恐惧和在未来能与他重新相聚的希望对撞在一起。恐惧压过了希望吗？当然了，这是唯一能界定刚才的梦境符合哪个定义的方法。

Stalask-12号的事件已经过去五年了，虽然从那以后他一直经历的逆转时间线让他感觉像是度过了三倍之久。为了阻止暗杀、中止核爆炸和隐藏部分算法而在时间线中往复跳跃已经让他疲惫不堪。

他觉得自己在新的工作岗位上已经没有资格享受合同规定的假期了。并不是说他为中情局工作时假期就充足了，然而未来后代造成的世界末日威胁正逐渐逼近，他真的没有任何抱怨的理由。

他平复了一下呼吸，重新躺下，专心听着北京嗡鸣的闹市声，以淹没脑中炸弹爆炸和枪响的残余回声。他要试着忘记子弹撕破尼尔的盔甲射入胸膛时*，从尼尔唇间发出的最后一声喘息。有辆汽车的喇叭声在二十层楼下响起。无论如何，世界总是在向前发展。

无论他多么努力地祈祷它暂时停下脚步。

他和艾弗斯离开会议时稍稍松了口气，因为信条项目的第一块基石已经打下。他们已绘制出全世界大部分的逆转门位置，并标清了防御它们的武装力量和可进入性，以便未来使用。起初他得知这些能够通往过去的转门的存在时还很惊讶。奥斯陆机场只不过是个开始。

加入项目一年来，在每次逆转时间流向后，他腹内的恶心感终于开始消退，但他仍能感觉到四肢的疲惫和胸口的疼痛。潜伏在远离他们伦敦藏身处的街道上，他的肚子咕咕叫着提醒他，结束会议时已经过了饭点好几个小时了。他用手捋过头发，甩去任何残留的迷失感，向喧闹的街道行进，以旁人的聊天声作为指引。

他发现自己走进了南肯辛顿一栋建于乔治亚时代的宏伟建筑，有块黑板摆在外面的人行道上，承诺室内有食物和饮料供应。大门内的主厅由宏伟拱廊构成，用金箔加以细致描绘，天花板上横亘着一幅手绘穹顶画，令他想起西斯汀小堂*的那副。他坐在长长的橡木吧台旁的凳子上，吧台环绕着一个大玻璃架，上面摆放着一排排酒瓶：杜松子酒、伏特加、香槟、朗姆酒、威士忌和葡萄酒。

在等待他点的一杯普通健怡可乐和一份要价过于昂贵的什锦三明治时，他的心思四下游走，目光也在环顾房间，观察着周围人的平凡生活。被购物袋包围着的母亲和她的孩子；在暴走式游览间隙休息的尼日利亚游客；在角落里进行私密交易的灰发贵族们；受过良好教育的大学生们的聊天声。

侍者把三明治送来时酒保也正好把喝的从吧台上滑过来，只不过他也递过一杯装在高脚杯里的香槟。

“哦，我没点这个。我只点了可乐。”他困惑地说。

酒保笑了笑，把头往门口一歪，“有位先生为您点的，他说您看起来需要些能照亮一整天的美好事物。”

他扭头看向酒保所指的地方，但门厅四周空空如也。

只余他因瞥见一眼那有一头熟悉金发的人走到大街上时而感受到的震撼。

*原文是二零年九月三号发布的，作者当时的记忆可能和真实剧情有些许出入。

*就是天棚上画着米开朗琪罗那副著名的《创世纪》穹顶画的梵蒂冈小堂。

他有些自私地推掉了在内罗毕的任务，派一群刚加入组织的新兵顶替他去帮助保护一个生物危害废物集装箱的运输安全；而后他决定在伦敦比原计划多逗留一个星期。他对艾弗斯说这是为了寻找更多与日益扩张的武器黑市有关的可能线索，但英国人的眼神告诉他，艾弗斯明白真正的原因。

他有些自私地推掉了在内罗毕的任务，派一群刚加入组织的新兵顶替他去帮助保护一个生物危害废物集装箱的运输安全；而后他决定在伦敦比原计划再多逗留一个星期。他对艾弗斯说这是为了查找更多与日益扩张的武器黑市有关的可能线索，但英国人的眼神告诉他，艾弗斯明白真正的原因。

他这几天都在南肯辛顿、邻近的切尔西和威斯敏斯特来回走动，渴望能再看一眼那头金发。那头金发和线条锋利的下巴，蓝色的眼睛和白皙的皮肤正悄悄地潜入他的梦境，以及那条略微打偏了的领带，瘦长的身形和随时会露出一个坏笑的粉红嘴唇。

他在苏活区的一家酒吧里找到了尼尔。或者说，尼尔找到了他。

在一半心思用来跟踪线索，另一半心思留意着逃跑路线一整天后，他允许自己休息一晚上，并偶然发现了一家名叫“ _德赛特_ ”的俱乐部。夜幕降临在首都，新的一批人随之被唤醒，从写字楼和百万英镑豪宅之中涌出新新雅皮士、心计商人、学生和不夜城的夜猫子，他们向城中更黑暗、闪烁着霓虹灯光之处而去。他把贴身剪裁的白衬衫袖口卷到手肘处，穿过入口，下楼走进主厅。

德赛特俱乐部里充斥着活力脉动的音乐，电子音乐的低音和高音在他体内回荡，与此同时他朝酒吧走去，绕过舞池里四处揩油的人和醉得连酒都端不稳的醉汉。他在那里呆了一阵，只是听着音乐，试图融入这种氛围，抛却所有关于湮灭的可能性、时间逆转和肩上承担压力的念头，让自己沉浸在身为一个普通市民的感觉中。今晚，他允许自己成为世界生存计划的主导者之外的人。今晚他可以只是他自己。

直到他在调酒师身后的镜子里发现了酒吧对面的一缕金发。有个熟悉的身影明显对某个猥琐男的喋喋不休毫无兴趣，但那猥琐男人双手乱摸，把他向金属台面逼进一步，差点打翻放在那里的杯子。对方从猥琐男处扭开视线，目光扫视全屋，直至定格在吧台对面的他身上，那人的眼神立刻亮了起来。

尼尔笑了笑，随口嘟囔着一个借口从那变态身边溜走，穿过人群走到他面前。主角着迷地注视着自己（未来？过去？）的朋友成功脱身时优雅的动作。他还没能从确认那人的确是尼尔的震惊中缓过神来，直到尼尔倾身向前，那股熟悉的古龙水味道充斥于鼻间时他才能动弹。尼尔凑在他耳边轻声说：“请假装你认识我，这样那家伙才会放过我们。”

他立即点点头并把尼尔拉进怀中紧紧抱着。他越过尼尔肩膀看去，那个陌生人注意到他俩后怒气冲冲地朝舞池里走去。他搂着尼尔的时间比必要的长了一秒，也紧了一些，努力控制住涌入身体的解脱感和纯粹的幸福，同时尽量不去理会在比自己高半个头的尼尔把手搭在他肩胛骨之间时，他心脏撞击胸口的砰砰声。

松开这个拥抱是有史以来最困难的事情。当他最终后退一步靠在吧台上时，尼尔微笑着向他表示感谢——用一个他之前从没有机会见到的清新、纯真的笑容。

“谢谢，我欠你个人情。我叫尼尔。”

_我已经知道了。_

“没问题，我很乐意帮忙。我叫詹姆斯。”

在出于保密而用了这么久的假身份和化名之后，说出自己的名字让他感觉很新奇。不知为何尼尔的笑容更灿烂了些。

“我能请你喝一杯吗，詹姆斯？以示我的感激之情。”

那温暖而有教养的语气将他环绕，他以为自己再也不会体验到这感觉了。不，自从俄罗斯的那一天后，自打尼尔离开人世，他就再也没有过这种感觉了。

但尼尔并没有死去。他就在面前，头发蓬乱却伶牙俐齿，还有数年才会死去，仍旧扯起一边嘴角笑着，蓝眼睛很温柔，脑袋里还没装着时间穿梭的复杂理论，内心也未曾背负这些知识带来的混乱和压力。他怎么能在知道前面已经发生过的——和后面将要发生的事的情况下，把这个人引进信条组织？他凭什么让这个年轻人慷慨赴死，他怎么能成为尼尔在一轮子弹面前自投罗网，被重压在一座被遗忘的城市之下的原因？是为了让他们所熟悉的世界继续存在下去，尼尔必须死；还是说只有把尼尔送回歌剧院的那场突袭，去说服过去的他加入未来自己的计划，信条才能成立？

又或者是出于自私才让詹姆斯同意和尼尔一起离开俱乐部，换个好地方再喝一杯？实际上是因为他胸口的那阵暖意，那股他已经瞒着所有人，包括他自己，堵在胸中许久的温度。

他们在主角住的那间位于梅菲尔的丽兹酒店套房里结束了这一夜，在阳台上抽着烟，一杯杯喝着威士忌。起初这个年轻男人还惊讶于套房的富丽堂皇，詹姆斯希望能把这一幕拍下来，张贴在伦敦的每个广告牌上。头顶上挂着一盏吊灯，周围是富丽堂皇的古董和定制家具，他自己也为军情五处的恩人情愿为这种级别的住宿而花销巨大感到震惊，更何况他还在这住了很久。

然后他们坐在阳台上聊天，就像他们并不是陌生人，而是为生活琐事所困失散多年的老朋友那样。实际上，这两种说法都是对的。

“那么，尼尔，你在做什么呢？”尽管已经知道答案，他还是发问。

“嗯，我刚在帝国学院读完物理学硕士。但我不知道下一步要做什么，也许回去读个PhD，当个教授；或者去当公务员？说实话，我很迷茫。”

这些事他以前还不知道，尼尔从来没有跟他讲过这些他差点去做的事情。这让做出选择更为困难，也使不可避免的命运更加痛苦。如果他现在不允许尼尔加入组织，而是自己去执行那个内罗毕的任务，再也不回头，他就能救出尼尔，也许尼尔会成为一个温和的物理学教授，安然度日，正常生活，还有时间组建家庭，最终在家人的陪伴下老去——而不是死在俄罗斯的一个地下洞穴里。愧疚感涌上心头，渗入血管，伴随着每一次心跳、每一次对方抛给他的微笑而愈加强烈。他抚平西装裤上并不存在的褶皱，试图分散自己的注意力。

“那你呢？”尼尔问道。

是时候在未来和过去中做出选择了。但在他任由不可避免的事情发生之前，在他把尼尔介绍进信条之前，他允许自己享受这个夜晚。只在这一晚他还能假装他们仍旧正常地生活在一条线性的时间线上，他还是个普通人。

“我为特勤局工作。”他回答。

尼尔扬起一边嘴角，把烟头按熄在烟灰缸里。他靠在他们之间的小桌上，眼睛亮晶晶的，努力控制不要笑出声来。

“特勤局的第一条守则不就是不能告诉别人你在为特勤局工作吗？”

“这又不是搏击俱乐部。”他答道，尼尔报以染着醉意的大笑。

“但如果你是真是个间谍，你肯定不该告诉我的。”尼尔说，笑声渐渐安静下来。

“我觉得我可以信赖你。”出乎他的意料，他说这句话时格外坦率，“在肯辛顿时，你没有在给我点的香槟里加料，这算是个开始。”

这显然打了个尼尔措手不及，在套房内柔和的灯光照射下，他明显脸红了。尼尔向下望去，害羞地摇了摇头，抬头时望进詹姆斯的眼睛。尼尔眼中那片蔚蓝的情感海洋，他曾有幸目睹，但始终没有勇气完全接受；他因胸中的渴望而太过尴尬和窘迫，无法以自己的真实感受相回应，只在尼尔的死之后这面墙才被打破。

尼尔羞涩地低声说：“那时我以为你没看到我。不过今晚遇见你真的只是巧合，我保证我没有跟踪你什么的。”

这下轮到他笑了，如果硬说是跟踪，那也是尼尔被他找上了。“或许是命运的安排？”

“什么？难不成我们注定要在今晚见面？”

“你这个物理学家的脑子里就没给命运留出点空间吗？”他揶揄道。如果不是命运还能是什么呢？这想法在他脑中萦绕了一段时间，关于他和尼尔的联系不只是一些纯粹的巧合。他们两个人都被无从控制的命运选中，互相带领对方加入信条。一个不能离开另一个而存在，时间线绑住他们的未来和过去，成为一个永不止息的循环。他总是注定要找到尼尔。而尼尔总是注定要找到他。

“我当然可以相信命运。但接受一切皆有可能更加符合逻辑。在另一个平行宇宙中，我可以是你，你也可以是我；我可能进修英语专业，而你失去工作；我是敌人而你是主角。我也相信有一个平行宇宙，那里不存在其他平行时间线。”

如果他再年长一些，他可能永远不会搞清楚尼尔的观点。但现在他觉得自己终于到了理解这一切的时间。在这时他所明白的东西可能比尼尔所知道的更多。

“那我们在这个宇宙中是什么身份？”

尼尔笑了笑，从椅子上起身，视线越过阳台看向那璀璨的城市。几近九百万人的生活在他眼中交织在一起。“这就要由你来决定了。”

在圣保罗时他终于向胸中的感觉屈服，终于放纵了一次。那时他们刚刚完成另一项任务，抢劫了一个毒贩的安全金库后勉强冲过转门活着回来。逃亡过程中尼尔的氧气罐被射中，他们不得不共用呼吸面罩，哪怕已经回到现在的时间线，他们的肺部仍因逆向空气而疼痛难忍。

他们双双瘫倒在地上，无声地松了一口气。当心跳终于稳定下来后，他为任务成功而欢呼出声，却在听到了一阵虚弱的喘息声后安静下来。他坐起身向尼尔倒下的地方张望，尼尔背靠着几个板条箱，手指抓着战术装甲上的破洞，鲜血汩汩直流。他沉默着冲向尼尔，不顾对方发出的痛嘶，扯出自己背包里的急救装备，向流着血的伤口施压。

“怎么回事？”他气喘吁吁地问道。

尼尔有些失神，他的双眼在黑暗的废弃运输箱里闪动着，直到视线落到他脸上。“被那辆车爆炸时的碎片伤到了。”他结结巴巴地说。

他喘息着，咒骂着，在尼尔腹部更用力地按下去，“我们得赶紧把你送到医务室，你还能站起来吗？”急救人员不会离得很远，他招募的其他成员已经在附近码头某处安营扎寨。如果他们能挪到外面去，他就可以不必与尼尔分开就能呼救。

尼尔的眼神有些担忧，那抹蓝色变得水汪汪的，向虚空中消散。他用空着的那只手托住金发男人的下巴，把他的注意力拉回现实。“保持清醒，我们得把你带出去。如果你动不了，我就得自己跑出去找人了。”但他没有得到回应，尼尔只是迷茫地摇了摇头。他把尼尔的手按到伤口上，拿开自己的手，再次抽身开去，往后一靠。

“不要离开我。”那是一个请愿，一句恳求，一声低语，一条命令。

看着朋友苍白的面容上显现的惊恐神情，他体内蕴藏的力量最终冲破了他压抑许久的自制力。他以双手捧起尼尔的脸，倾身向前，在他抗拒躲避了多年的粉色唇瓣上，轻轻地、逾越地吻了一下。

从他在印度第一次见到尼尔到现在已过去了十年。而在金发男子的生命时间线上他们还停留在多年前。十年的伤痛、失落和遗憾。十年的渴望、亲近和爱意。

他用尽浑身的力气亲吻尼尔，以吻来阐释自己的每个念头和感受。那就像被水淹没的同时又漂浮着，潜入飞溅破碎的潮汐和水花之间，而又漂浮在大气层的边缘，被引力悬于地球之上。当尼尔的嘴唇以无尽的温柔、灼热的野火和柔软的触碰相回应时，他控制不住地发出一声啜泣。不论情况如何，这就是他们的命运：完美登对，他们的命运永远交织在一起，谁也无法打破。命运的红线束缚着他们。一个完美的圆圈。

他稍稍拉开距离，他们的鼻子轻轻相触；他在脑海中记下尼尔指尖与摩挲他黑色胡须的感觉，对方刚刮过胡子的脸颊的柔软，和他呼吸间的薄荷气息。

在冲到外面去叫医疗队之前，他迅速地用嘴唇碰触尼尔眉间空隙，爱怜地吻上他的额头。

“我永远不会离你而去，”他承诺道，“我们是命中注定的。”

End


End file.
